This grant application requests funds to purchase a state-of-the-art combination gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer-computer system to be used in biologic science research. This instrument will be shared by six groups of researchers at the University of Tennessee Center for Health Sciences in Memphis. The instrument will be used for a variety of research topics including quantification of endogenous amounts of prostaglandins and other arachidonic acid cascade metabolites in biologic tissues and fluids, amino acids produced by hydrolysis of peptides obtained from high performance liquid chromatographic analysis of biologic tissues and fluids, amino acid analysis of lens tissue, and fatty acids produced from vasoactive phospholipids, and fatty acid synthetic intermediates. Fields impacted by these research topics include chemistry, biochemistry, physiology, pharmacology, medicine, pathology, gastroenterology, pediatrics, neurochemistry, dentistry, among others.